(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening structure for chairs, and more particularly a fastening structure for preventing leisure chairs from unintentional folding.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
With the arriving of two-day weekend, people""s life styles have gradually changed. After working intensely during the week days, taking some leisure trips or travelling on the weekend has become a main relaxation activity to many people. Goods to be used in the leisure activities have a growing demand. Leisure chair is one of the important and popular leisure goods. However the commonly used folding leisure chairs still have some shortcomings and potential risks. For instance, the general folding chairs mostly do not have safety means to prevent the chairs from incidental folding. An incidental folding of the chair could cause injury to people. Although some manufacturers have introduced folding leisure chairs with anti-folding means, they generally have complicated structure and are more expensive, therefore are not widely accepted in the market place. There are some simpler safety means which use a hook to latch one side of the chair for preventing the chair from unintentional folding. However they still will clip and hurt users"" fingers accidentally. They are not desirable design. There are still rooms for improvement.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fastening structure for preventing a folding leisure chair from unintentional folding.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.